The present invention relates generally to drainage, and more particularly to drainage from under a deck.
Various devices have been proposed for draining water that passes through decks. U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,302, for example, describes a modular deck drainage system with channeled drainage panels mounted to direct water flow transversely of deck joists to a gutter. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0231260 describes an under-deck grid-supported drainage system, and also describes previous shimming or sistering techniques. Other examples are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,164,019; 6,212,837; and 6,308,479.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques for drainage from under a deck.